El factor sorpresa
by Matsuokidoki
Summary: La certeza de que ya no vivía solo era tan abrumadora como agradable, pero sabía que podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de no rutinas sin oponer resistencia


Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar por la ventana de la habitación, los sentidos de Haru empezaron a despertar.

La sensación de agarrotamiento muscular fue lo primero que sintió, y ese detalle fue el que hizo comenzar a funcionar su conciencia al saber que ese tipo de cansancio era el que solía apoderarse de su cuerpo nada más empezar el fin de semana, desde hacía unos cuantos meses. El campeonato nacional estaba cerca, y los entrenamientos se hacían más cuesta arriba conforme aumentaban las exigencias que a menudo él mismo se imponía.

Estaba enredado en las sábanas, reacio a desperezarse, estirándose y aovillándose a su antojo en aquella enorme cama. Sábado era igual a ninguna obligación de salir del espacio que le rodeaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza cuando rodó un par de veces por ella, y entonces lo recordó, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

Ya no vivía solo.

No hace mucho desde que lo hace. Fue dos semanas atrás cuando, tras varios meses pateando todo Tokio en búsqueda de un hogar que al menos para la etapa de su vida en la que se encontraban fuese adecuado para ellos, que Rin y él dieron con el apartamento perfecto.

El momento se había demorado más de la cuenta. Haru no tenía demasiadas objeciones al respecto de casi ninguno de los pisos que habían visitado. No podía decirse lo mismo de Rin, que al fin regresaba de Australia para quedarse definitivamente en Japón, y venía pisando fuerte, exigiendo, demandando algo como si en su cabeza tuviese constantemente la imagen de su hogar perfecto.

Aquello se convirtió en una aventura para los dos desde el minuto en que comenzaron a abrir todas las cajas de la mudanza, discutiendo por cada balda, repisa o pared que podía ser minuciosamente decorada al gusto, y pese a que no llegaron a un acuerdo, cada habitación acababa recogiendo la esencia de los dos residentes entre ornamentos de delfines, tapices variopintos y fotos dispuestas aparentemente al azar en los pasillos.

Menos agónico estaba resultando el cuadrar los horarios entre ellos al compartir vocación, si bien el de ojos azules ya se había llevado un par de reprimendas y resoplidos varios de buena mañana cuando el otro se había levantado aun siendo de noche con intenciones de salir a trotar y había intentado en vano arrastrarlo con él. Otras veces era Haru el que ganaba, sacando provecho de la cercanía con que Rin trataba de de espabilarlo para volver a meterlo en la cama con otros fines que también podían optar a entrar en su régimen de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, a Haru parecía costarle más acostumbrarse a despertar con el ruido de fondo de platos y vasos chocando que acompañaban los ligeros crujidos del parqué conforme Rin iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, silbando y canturreando al compás de la radio que tanto le gustaba tener encendida.

Entre otros de los tantos sonidos con los que todavía estaba aprendiendo a familiarizarse. Esos sonidos que hacían que aquel apartamento se sintiese más como un hogar.

Tirando de sus brazos hacia delante como si de un muñeco se tratase, se incorporó en la cama, y unos cuantos bostezos más tarde encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para deshacer el enredo de sábanas en sus piernas y levantarse, preguntándose si realmente Rin era el único que se movía incansablemente entre sueños y sonriendo ante la certeza de que algo así debía ocurrir dadas las extrañas pero divertidas posiciones en las que habían llegado a amanecer desde que vivían juntos.

No fue hasta que se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo del baño que reparó en el hecho de que continuaba en ropa interior, llevándose consigo un ligero escalofrío e incrementando las ganas de hundirse en la bañera que parecía llamarle a gritos al lado suyo.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, apretando los puños mientras reunía fuerzas para resistir esa tentación o empezaría el día dormitando de nuevo entre el agua y siendo sacado en brazos y entre gruñidos y reproches de su pareja. Algo que, como ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar, no le molestaba.

Y si bien el hecho de compartir hogar venía motivado por aquello de que en cada reencuentro habían demostrado que convivir juntos era algo viable y con lo que ambos estaban más que de acuerdo, aún continuaban en una fase de puesta a punto en aquel proyecto que en realidad ya estaba en marcha.

Les faltaban esas anotaciones mentales de las matizaciones a tener en cuenta sobre costumbres en la rutina del otro y la influencia en la de uno mismo. Haru tomó nota enseguida de los brazos que aparecieron repentinamente por el marco de la puerta para aferrarse a su cintura desnuda, creando un contraste que se le antojó extraño entre esas frías manos y sus cálidos costados. Se distrajo algo más cuando sintió una oleada de aliento en su nuca a la que siguió un esmerado beso, como si Rin estuviese tratando de volcar todo el cariño que pretendía profesar a través de él. Su mata de pelo le hacía cosquillas en los hombros y la espalda, y podía percibir en él el olor impregnado a café y pan tostado mezclado con la esencia natural del propio chico.

Supo que podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de _no rutinas_ sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

-Buenos días, dormilón – susurraba el pelirrojo contra la curva que se erigía del cuello de su novio, la mirada clavada en el reflejo de ellos que el espejo les devolvía – Espero que no fueras a bañarte ahora. No te saltes las normas tan pronto –sonreía divertido, afianzando el agarre sobre el cuerpo contrario cuando el otro se dispuso a entrelazar sus manos en busca de mayor contacto.

\- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí para darme los buenos días o para comprobar que no lo hacía? – murmuró, con la voz aún empalagosa por el sueño.

\- Ambas. Y porque he preparado el desayuno para los dos.

\- ¿No has comido nada desde que te has ido a correr? – giró un poco la cabeza, dubitativo. Preparado para regañarle si hacía falta, y ganándose un bufido en respuesta.

\- He tomado algo, he vuelto y ahora toca un desayuno en condiciones. Y como tenemos el día libre, lo he hecho para los dos. Venga - Haru también anotó aquel azote cariñoso y repentino en su nalga- Espabila- sentenció antes de deshacer el abrazo.

Pero Haru también tenía la libertad de imponer sus manías personales. O las que iban a serlo. Y no conforme con aquello, no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar y ya tenía a Rin contra el marco de la puerta, besando sus labios en una sincronía entre la avidez y el cariño, correspondiendo de esa manera los pequeños gestos que en tan poco tiempo el pelirrojo se había adelantado en tener con él.

-Buenos días - le había deseado antes de devolverle aquella nalgada mientras ambos entraban en la cocina- No hay cab…

-No. Te recuerdo que tenemos que llevar una alimentación más equilibrada. No querrás volver a preocuparnos a todos repitiendo anemia en los análisis- le sentenció rápidamente, ganándose una mueca de decepción por parte del pelinegro- Venga. No todos los días tienes un desayuno continental de este calibre.

-Huele bien- admitió aun con una expresión contrariada que se fue difuminando conforme progresaban sus trinchadas- Pero también quiero comer pescado más a menudo.

-Podemos cenar fuera y eliges lo que quieras.

-Y también podrías cambiar la música. O al menos bajarle el volumen a eso- dejó caer de pronto pese a la cantidad de post it mentales que tenía guardados sobre lo mucho que al pelirrojo le gustaba convivir siempre con cualquier tipo de melodía incluso de fondo.

-Mmmh- ignoró el otro, dando otro mordisco más a su tostada- O podrías ser un poco menos soso y no sé, bailar, o cantar- las cejas del contrario se elevaban en señal de desconcierto, buscando una respuesta a aquella repentina petición- Nunca te he visto hacer nada de eso- y sabía que estaba pidiendo peras al olmo tratándose de Haruka Nanase, pero nadie ganaba a Rin en su insistencia.

-Para esas cosas ya estás tú.

-¿Yo? Oh, bueno, te puedo enseñar a moverte un poco.

-No es necesario- pero supo que era inútil tratar de detener a su novio cuando una idea le gustaba, y no se inmutó al observarle engullir el desayuno con repentina prisa, levantarse de golpe y subir una octava el volumen de la minicadena mientras sincronizaba su mp3 y buscaba alguna canción en concreto.

Empezó a moverse por puro instinto, meneando suavemente la cadera y meciendo ligeramente los brazos en una combinación que fue tomando forma según la música iba alcanzando un ritmo.

Haru se relajó viéndole bailar, pensando que ya había desechado sus planes de enseñarle a moverse así. Sabía que él no había nacido con esa gracia para contonearse, y ciertamente le bastaba con ver la forma en la que Rin disfrutaba al deslizar su cuerpo de un lado a otro con tanto estilo como al desenvolverse en el agua. Disfrutaba tan solo con verle.

-Vamos, Haru- giró repentinamente al compás de la música, postrándose frente a él y levantándole al tirar de sus brazos. Rió mientras veía de cerca su rostro bañado en pavor al verse en aquella situación.

Puesto en perspectiva sí que resultaba incluso cómico. El pelirrojo aún enfundado en unos leggins oscuros, una sudadera con la cremallera entreabierta y una coleta casi deshecha, y su compañero con tan solo su ropa interior y la huella de la almohada aún presente en la forma de su pelo. Dos siluetas que torpemente buscaban la sincronía en una modesta cocina americana en la que la luz matinal comenzaba a impactar de lleno.

-Esto es ridículo, Rin.

-No arrastres los pies! Muévelos así, según vas moviendo la cadera.

-Eso es todavía peor- no es que estuviera poniendo mucho esmero en hacerle caso, pero lo intentaba. Desistió cuando perdió la paciencia. Al tratar de imitarle en aquel juego de pies, doblez de rodilla y giro de cadera trastabilló con sus propios pies, casi tropezando en el acto y ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Rin- Renuncio- aprovechó para volver a la silla y seguir con aquel café que ya se había quedado frío, recorriendo con la mirada al otro y sintiendo cómo su humor volvía a mejorar con tan solo ser espectador de aquello.

-Con lo buen observador que eres no entiendo que se te dé tan mal. Eres un soso- le bromeó, haciéndole saber que se sentía plenamente observado. En realidad ya poco le importaba, había entrado en calor y se encontraba tan animado, tan vigorizado, que no dejaría de bailar por eso.

Y ahí estaban, uno bailando enérgicamente como si aquel rincón del apartamento se hubiera convertido en una discoteca improvisada, y otro observándole de cerca maravillado.

No. Observar quizás se estaba quedando corto, y más cuando los altavoces dieron paso a la siguiente canción cuyo ritmo demandaba movimientos más rápidos, elevando la temperatura del pelirrojo que, reacio a parar de bailar, se deshizo de su sudadera ante la expectante mirada del de ojos azules.

Se le secó la garganta cuando lo vio elevar los brazos y mover la pelvis en un hacia delante y hacia atrás en un compás que se le empezaba a antojar cuanto menos sugerente. Pensó que tal vez ya no era mal momento para darse una buena ducha sin incumplir las normas que habían acordado ni darle el gusto al otro de reconocer lo excitante que había sido aquello, y Rin decidió que no era mala idea seguirle ya que había entrado en calor en tantos sentidos como la expresión podía implicar, descubriendo con sorpresa que no había sido el único en acabar mal y sonriendo para sus adentros cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

Para cuando la noche estaba bien adentrada las calles de Tokio seguían abarrotadas, aunque no tanto como en aquella urbanización en la que se alzaban los bloques de pisos más imponentes y cosmopolitas de toda la ciudad.

Acercándose a pasos apresurados por el frío invernal a su apartamento, Haru notó incluso los suyos propios haberse vuelto más torpes de lo normal, y sabía que debía existir alguna relación con el ligero entumecimiento de sus extremidades y la nebulosa en su cabeza que le nublaba levemente la vista.

\- Al final no ha estado tan mal la noche, ¿verdad? Me podrían salir agujetas de lo que me he reído viendo bailar a Rei. Este hombre encasilla hasta los pasos-rió el pelirrojo, rememorando uno de los muchos escenarios cómicos que había presenciado en primera fila al reencontrarse con su viejo grupo de amigos.

\- Suenas muy feliz para acabar de perder contra mí en las intercolegiales- le recordó, ganándose una mirada de soslayo que emanaba un leve brillo de diversión.

\- Parece que alguien se está enfadando-tironeó de su mejilla sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta ajena- Si tú de todas formas no ibas a bailar. ¿O es por haber bailado con Kisumi?

-No estoy enfadado-espetó, chirriando los dientes con la sola mención de aquel nombre mientras deshacía el agarre del contrario sobre su cintura para dar con las llaves- Y Kisumi me da igual.

-Ah, pues te iba a decir que Kisumi, de hecho, baila bastante bien. Supongo que porque conocía todas las canciones- observó minuciosamente al Nanase adentrarse en su apartamento, encantado con sus posturas y gestos corporales que delataban aquella graciosa y casi inédita combinación entre embriaguez y celos que le carcomían.

-Pues haberte quedado más tiempo-emprendió una marcha lenta escaleras arriba que Rin no tardó en imitar.

-¿Y dejar que volvieras solo?

-No tengo diez años

-Pero has bebido-dejó su abrigo en el perchero en cuanto llegaron a su habitación, encendiendo las luces y modulándolas hasta hacerlas tenues.

-Tú también, y habrías tenido que volver solo si yo lo hubiera hecho.

-No sería la primera vez. Incluso en Australia cuando entrenaba hasta las tantas lo hacía-miró de soslayo la silueta ajena y la rapidez con la que se había desprendido de la ropa esencial para únicamente quedar con la interior, dispuesto a envolverse ya en las sábanas. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el recuerdo fugaz de la idea que se le ocurrió días atrás lo asaltó, disparándole la adrenalina a unos niveles que le sirvieron para paliar el empañamiento mental que el alcohol le había provocado y poder tomar una decisión- No- el tono de su voz se volvió drásticamente turbio, en una modulación que el otro ya conocía perfectamente.

-Ahora no, Rin-se estiró haciendo caso omiso. Tenía un orgullo que pedía ignorar a ese pelirrojo después de haberse atrevido a coquetear con aquel descarado sujeto, pero sabiendo que la carne era débil cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dar por zanjado el asunto y sabiendo que estaba lejos de eso cuando sintió un peso en su cintura y un cálido aliento ajeno chocando contra su cuello.

 _Oh, Haruka, Haruka…_

-Vamos, Haru…-le susurró bien bajito y despacio- Quiero bailar para ti…-Haru elevó uno de sus párpados para mirarle ante aquella propuesta que no supo interpretar ante la certeza de que su embriaguez estaba oprimiendo su raciocinio, acallando aquella voz que tenía por orgullo, instándole a dar rienda suelta al hormigueo que cada vez más se apoderaba de su pecho al tener a Rin insinuándose de esa manera. Supo que estaba dejándose llevar por aquel capricho-que no era del todo ajeno- cuando se dejó incorporar hasta quedar sentado en mitad del colchón-Tan solo mira…

Llevado por una mezcla entre nerviosismo y deseo, caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación. Y tras unos cuantos movimientos de botones consiguió hacer del hilo musical su cómplice, aunque casi acaba con el clima que él mismo estaba propiciando cuando apreció la estupefacción postrada en forma de palidez y de unos labios formando una línea recta en el rostro del peliazul.

 _Vas a conocer_

 _Vas a sentir_

 _El factor sorpresa de vivir con Rin Matsuoka_

Tan pronto como los primeros tonos de la canción, graves y lentos, empezaron a chocar contra las paredes que los aguardaban, Rin inició un vaivén al compás, y se sintió algo más confiado cuando volvió a escrutar el rostro ajeno, esta vez bañado en expectación.

No era como si sólo pensara quedarse ahí, dándole el control de su cuerpo a la música. A aquellos contoneos tan instintivos como insinuantes se le sumaba el gradual aumento de temperatura, porque si sus propios movimientos elevaban su temperatura corporal, sabía que lo que le estaba dando calor era la mirada ajena que, paradójicamente, pese a estar bañada en un azul que podía simular perfectamente el agua, brillaba con fuerza y lo amenazaba con quemarle, como si fuera la leña que se consumía entre la vivacidad de su propio fuego.

Esa noche, Rin estaba dispuesto a quedar reducido a cenizas. Él mismo se encargó de aprovechar la altitud de su autoestima-potenciada desde el día en que aquella relación fue llevada a un nivel aún más íntimo- exponiéndose de tal manera. Balanceando su cuerpo de tal manera que imitaba el movimiento de las olas sobre el mar, de esa forma tan natural, encontró un ritmo perfectamente lento, perfectamente tortuoso, para seguir danzando a la par que los dos primeros botones inferiores de su camisa eran desabotonados, asegurándose de que el Nanase no estuviese perdiendo detalle de nada. Sonrió ladino cuando un casi imperceptible rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del chico.

-Esto es mejor que ponerse a dormir, ¿no crees?-sabiendo que no iba a obtener ningún tipo de respuesta (al menos no una verbal) giró sobre sus talones. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar un poco más, y con la certeza de qué partes de su anatomía estaban siendo observadas en ese momento, se impulsó a mostrarlas con mayor esmero. Movía los brazos en perfecta sincronía con el giro que efectuaban sus hombros, y sus nalgas eran llevadas hacia delante y hacia atrás de forma repetitiva y tentadora, dejando al chico de ojos azules que yacía en la cama con la boca seca.

Aquello era un tributo a su cuerpo y todo un espectáculo del que Haru no podía estar más expectante. El propio ambiente que poco a poco se había abierto paso entre ellos se tornaba cada vez más interesante: Rin no podía estar más satisfecho y cómodo con el progreso de su plan, y Haru había perdido todo el sueño que minutos atrás podría haber tenido, deseando y a la vez no, que aquella canción no acabara jamás.

Pero la camisa blanca que Rin portaba tenía un muy limitado número de botones, y para cuando todos ellos permitieron entrever el torso de su portador, éste ya estaba aprendiendo a jugar sucio, haciendo partícipe de sus maniobras a sus propias manos, que se deslizaban allá donde Haru pudiera ver, allá donde Haru estuviera deseando tocar.

La prenda quedó olvidada en el suelo instantes después y la distancia entre ambos cuerpos drásticamente reducida cuando Rin dio un par de pasos más para quedar a tan sólo uno más de tocar el borde de la cama en un acto instintivo de buscar la cercanía corporal ante la necesidad de contacto físico, inminente y voraz, que tuvo que contener sabiendo que postergar el momento haría del colofón algo exquisito. Aunque sí que podía seguir usando sus armas, mientras tanto.

-¿Crees que…-mordió su labio superior antes de continuar-bailaría así para alguien más? ¿De esta forma?-una de sus manos descendió lentamente por su cuello, delimitando su torso conforme volvía a menear su cadera de un lado a otro, extendiendo la palma por su abdomen antes de detenerse al llegar al cinturón.

 _Por supuesto que no_

 _Porque no hay nada, no hay nadie_

 _Que me queme de la forma en que lo haces_

Era consciente de la situación. Que su propio juego y sus propios toques lo estaban encendiendo de sobremanera, manifestándose en aquel cada vez más apretado pantalón. Y sabía que Haru no estaba mejor. No era siquiera necesario observar su ropa interior para darse cuenta de eso, se podía adivinar tan solo con la lascivia que sus ojos emitían y la forma en que sus facciones se habían endurecido hasta formar la más pura expresión de la lujuria.

El magnetismo inherente a sus propios cuerpos funcionaba demasiado bien. Ambos lo sabían, ninguno pretendía evitarlo. Los graves de aquella canción se acoplaban perfectamente con los sonidos guturales que escapaban de la boca de Haru, acechando a aquella presa que se mecía delante de él y que clamaba por ser devorado in situ.

Demasiado encandilado por sus propios toques se atrevió a más cuando quedó de pie en la orilla de la cama donde su chico, quien lo observaba milimétricamente, se convirtió en partícipe de su ritual una vez alcanzó su mano para llevarla a su propio cuerpo mientras renunciaba a cesar aquel contoneo. Sonrió, extasiado, al poder apreciar de cerca los labios ya secos del pelinegro, su mirada anhelando cada lugar por donde su mano palpaba cual títere llevado por la aparición más real de la lujuria.

 _Y nadie me hace sentir tan deseado_

 _Como tú lo haces,_

 _Haruka_

-Heeey -le susurró con voz lastimera- ¿Qué tal? Si no te está gustando, voy a pa…-un estremecimiento cortó toda posibilidad de terminar de hablar cuando esos dígitos ajenos que daba por controlados dieron señales de vida propia, pronunciándose en aquella caricia tan poco sutil sobre sus nalgas-¿Eso es un sí?-enarcó una ceja al seguir sin ningún tipo de respuesta verbal, separándose cuando descubrió que el chico tenía pensado hacerse cargo del resto cuando empezó a trastabillar con las trabillas de su cinturón- Esto no ha acabado...-se inclinó, quedando a un palmo del rostro contrario, desafiándole con la mirada y ganándose un fruncimiento de entrecejo-Haruka.

Las notas musicales no parecían tener ningún tipo de prisa. Permitían que cabeza, brazos y cintura del chico pelirrojo se contorneasen tan lento como fuera posible en una búsqueda por prolongar aquel disfrute propio y deleite ajeno hasta el máximo. Estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia del de ojos azules y se regodeaba mentalmente de ello mientras dejaba ir el gancho que mantenía su cinturón abrochado. Su autoconcepto se elevaba hasta cargarlo de soberbia ante el deseo que el cuerpo contrario emanaba hacia el suyo.

 _Siento que en cualquier momento_

 _Voy a fundirme_

-¿Sabes?-continuó con un hilo de voz cantarina que se derretía en los oídos ajenos, los pantalones-para alivio de Haru- comenzando al fin a caer-No está bien que bajes la guardia mientras vivas conmigo-añadió con una sonrisa triunfal colmando su expresión cuando vio las orbes azules perdidas en el nuevo tramo de piel descubierta.

Un jadeo escapó en sorpresa de sus labios cuando un tirón de su antebrazo lo había dejado sentado a horcajadas del pelinegro, provocando la repentina pero ansiada fricción entre sus cuerpos.

 _Que la música sea el preludio_

 _Que antecede a este tributo_

-¿Qué crees que me han enseñado diez años de mi vida contigo, Rin?-bastó para dejar al descubierto al pelirrojo, quien alcanzó por un momento la lucidez para arrojar luz sobre aquellas palabras.

Que Haru siempre había sido consciente de esa faceta de Rin. Que le gustaba su factor sorpresa. Que le encantaba ser espectador y partícipe en tantas como él quisiera prepararle, y que convivir con él era la viva prueba de su aceptación, consciente de todo lo que eso conllevaba.

 _Bien, pues_

 _Hagámonos cenizas_

Dos sonrisas cómplices bastaron para desatar el caos en el que sus cuerpos se enzarzaron. Una batalla a campo abierto en la que mordían y succionaban los labios ajenos con avidez, sedientos del otro entre las llamas que los arropaban y que eran solo avivadas por los dedos furtivos que escapaban de los límites del raciocinio, explorando y colonizando territorio ajeno como si siempre quedase algo de ellos por descubrir.

La impaciencia con la que arrancaban las dos únicas prendas que los separaban, dejando arañazos por el camino, haciéndoles conscientes de que, si bien aquello se sentía como estar a las puertas del cielo, aún seguían siendo terrenales.

Tan pronto como la certeza de la desnudez contraria se hizo tangible, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos, gemidos mal ahogados entre besos se acoplaron a la melodía que aún sonaba a la par que ambos se aseguraban de sentirse tanto como pudieran, fundiéndose en uno en un vaivén esperado, lento y agónico que poco a poco también hacía resonar el respaldo de la cama chocando contra la pared.

 _Quiero sentir_

 _Todo de ti_

-¿Seguirás bailando para mí?-alcanzó el de orbes carmesíes a escuchar a duras penas a su pareja de baile bajo él.

-Bailaremos. Juntos-fue lo único que alcanzó a responder entre gemidos entrecortados. Supo captar enseguida la insinuación, y no dudó en rememorar su contoneo anterior, repitiéndolo en el acto conforme seguía cabalgando a horcajadas del joven, sabiendo que el calor llegaba ya a ser tal que de su pelo salpicaban diminutas gotas de sudor que iban a parar al torso ajeno al que se agarraba cada vez con más brío, queriendo no dejar recovecos entre ambos cuerpos.

Para cuando el torso del mayor estaba totalmente empapado llegó el clímax simultáneo para los dos, en un descompasamiento entre movimientos urgidos y erráticos que marcaban el punto y final en aquel tributo que se coronaba entre la falta de aliento y los gemidos menos descarados bajo los que quedaron ambos desmoronados.

El silencio fue llegando gradualmente a la habitación así como el oxígeno a ambos jóvenes, que permanecían estáticos, vulnerables a los ojos titilantes del otro, dejando que el magnetismo reinase sobre la armonía hasta iniciar por sí mismo otra melodía que prolongó la noche por unas horas más.

Para cuando los sentidos de Haru se empezaron a desperezar, el astro rey hacía acto de presencia, llenando de luz aquella habitación. Se estiró, bostezando somnoliento y empezando a reparar en un leve dolor de cabeza que solo lo incitaba a quedarse en la cama y no salir de ahí en todo el día. Era sábado y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

 _Espera un momento_

Un silbido imitando una canción conocida se hacía cada vez más cercano, poniéndole alerta. Después, el ruido de platos y tenedores resonando al rozar entre ellos. Cerca, demasiado cerca. Giró en la cama hacia la fuente cegadora de luz. Entrecerró los ojos, pero pudo adivinar una silueta en la terraza entre la relativa opacidad de las cortinas. Se incorporó para cuando el propietario de dicha silueta entró en la habitación.

-Ah, buenos días, dormilón-murmuró Rin, tirándose bruscamente sobre él en la cama, repartiendo besos por su cabello y rostro-Y sorpresa: hoy, desayuno noruego con vistas a Tokio. ¿Exótico, no?

No pudo evitar sonreír, asintiendo perezosamente.

Ah, cierto.

Ya no vivía solo. Y sabía que podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de _no rutinas_ sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.


End file.
